


【超蝙】红娘达克赛德

by FalseLover



Series: 剧情文合集 [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 翻超人TAS突然发现了达叔的脑控超，这种神仙设定当然要拉去给黑正蝙配一下(＾－＾)V*乱七八糟的融合魔改极多。前情是超蝙接到求援信号出任务被达叔抓了，然后被控制了回来打地球。2020.7.24首发随缘居、LOFTER，存档。
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Batfamily Members & Justice League (DCU), Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Justice League & Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, 超蝙 - Relationship
Series: 剧情文合集 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913974
Kudos: 5





	【超蝙】红娘达克赛德

1  
“做得好，孩子。”达克赛德降临新征服的领土，天启星的战士押解着投降的俘虏们一同跪倒，在黑暗君主面前任何人都只能仰望——哦不，达克赛德最喜爱的儿子，卡尔艾尔，是可以直视父亲的。  
卡尔艾尔，氪星遗孤，来自一个先进而强大的星球，仿佛礼物般降落至天启星。达克赛德欣赏他的天赋，把他交给亲信慈祥奶奶教导，最终他果然成了天启星最强的战士，为达克赛德征战四方。而地球，这个渺小而脆弱的行星，本该籍籍无名，只因巧合成为达克赛德征服版图上的最后一角才得以入耳。  
达克赛德脸上难得露出几分赞许的笑意，“那么，我的儿子，为了你的卓越战功，你希望获得什么奖励呢？奴隶、美人、权势，乃至于星球，任何愿望——说吧，强者就该获得一切。”  
闻言卡尔愣了一会，他始终感激父亲的收留和器重，为此愿肝脑涂地，从未思及任何奖赏。但是……感受到父亲的愉悦，他也做出了一副欢喜的表情，“我主达克赛德万岁！”只是当视线无意地扫过父亲身后时，卡尔快要出口的随意请求一转，“父亲，我想……要走您的军师。”  
突然间气氛莫名变得压抑，卡尔看到达克赛德下压的嘴角立刻改口，“抱歉，我……”  
“为什么想要他？”达克赛德面无表情地问。  
自忖失言的卡尔小心地观察着他的脸色，“您说过可以是任何愿望……我的一切都是父亲给予的，都是属于天启星的，我不需要权势和星球，也不需要奴隶。而军师——我……我很欣赏他。”  
达克赛德平静地听完，“我很愿意满足你的愿望，但蝙蝠侠是我看重的追随者，你恐怕还得征求他的意见。”  
一旁的迪萨德不可置信地阻拦，“可是我主……”  
“退下。”达克赛德头也不回地阻止了他。  
蝙蝠侠及时操控莫比乌斯椅上前，俯身简单地行礼，“一切听从我主达克赛德。”  
2  
飞船的中心区域里迪萨德围绕着君主亦步亦趋，“我主达克赛德，您真的要把蝙蝠侠赐给超人？您不怕他们会刺激彼此恢复记忆吗？”  
慈祥奶奶不满地插话，“我可以保证超人的洗脑万无一失，他已经完全相信我设计的故事，甚至主动要求我帮他矫正记忆。”  
“但是蝙蝠侠没有经历过洗脑，他是一个那么狡猾的人类，怎么可能突然就忠于我主了？”迪萨德争论。  
达克赛德大踏步走向自己的王座，“因为莫比乌斯椅给他展现了全宇宙的知识，他知道了这个世界的真相——我就是命运。”  
迪萨德加快了脚步几乎是小跑，“但是，但是他依然有自我意识啊！他是不可信的！谁知道他会不会是在卧底……”  
“停止你的算计！”达克赛德一回手提起迪萨德的领子把他拽到面前，“我不在乎你的那些小心思不代表我不知道——与其嫉妒蝙蝠侠抢了你的位置，不如好好想想你除了被扔去挖矿还能干什么？”他不耐地把迪萨德甩到一边，“滚！别让我觉得你不但没用还碍眼！”  
迪萨德立刻诚惶诚恐地跪下，“遵命我主！我这就滚！”  
眼看着迪萨德消失，慈祥奶奶凑了上来，恭敬地问，“我主，您到底为什么要冒这种风险同意超人的请求？”  
达克赛德却说，“若不能看见超人清醒后面对最在乎的东西被亲手毁掉时的那种绝望，我控制他的乐趣何在？”  
“那么下次超人洗脑效果消退时，我需要动手轻些吗？”慈祥奶奶揣测着问。  
“不必，”达克赛德说，“超人是个好用的战士，保证他乖乖听话仍然是你的职责。”  
慈祥奶奶连忙表示，“遵命，我主达克赛德。”  
3  
除了莫名自信的达克赛德，几乎没人相信蝙蝠侠真的选择了投敌，毕竟他一向排斥外星人，不论敌我都实在难以想象一个领地意识那么强的家伙会直接叛变并且第一战就选择了哥谭——明明他从莫比乌斯椅那得到打败达克赛德的方法然后跳反翻盘才是最正常的。  
但事实是蝙蝠侠借由莫比乌斯椅看清了自己真正的内心——他渴望秩序。蝙蝠侠终其一生都想要在哥谭建立自己的秩序，唯有秩序才能带来和平，而达克赛德就是宇宙间的秩序，黑暗君主就是万物的终焉。他过去总是被毫无意义的情感左右理智，犯罪巷的枪声束缚了他的思想，日益庞大的家族拖累了他的脚步，正义俱乐部那群花花绿绿的同伴让他内心软弱，以至于不能坚定地去完成那本该、必须的使命。蝙蝠侠从未忠于达克赛德，他只是忠于自己的理想。  
而超人，这个旧日泡沫的残影，理论上讲蝙蝠侠本该避之不及，可绝对的知识导致抹杀的情感，如果氪星人的力量有益于天启星的统治，那么他心里那一点微妙的排斥都是可以忽略的。  
所以蝙蝠侠表现出了面对达克赛德一般的顺从，“卡尔艾尔，我能为您做些什么?”  
“我……”卡尔从混乱的思绪中回神，面对自己一时兴起要来的奖励手足无措。他对蝙蝠侠了解的不多，某次他外出征战时，这个来自地球的孱弱生物就突然投靠成了父亲的军师并迅速取代了迪萨德的地位。蝙蝠侠的存在感不高，多数时候只是像影子一样跟在达克赛德左右，但他后来耳闻对方指挥打赢了很多久攻不下的星球，也难怪父亲喜爱有加。  
那么现在这种局面该怎么办？总不能真的随便指使这人吧！卡尔有点头疼。——不过，地球？他突然想起那群跟自己外形相似的生物，不由好奇地看向椅子上的人，“我能摘下你的面具吗？”  
“当然。”蝙蝠侠凑近些低下了头。  
虽然不知道为什么，但卡尔仍怀着一种很仪式性的心态，郑重地摘下了对方的头盔。阴森黑暗的装甲和血红渗人的目镜后是一副很英俊的面容，他看着那双锋利的蓝眼睛一时失神，“布鲁斯……”卡尔神经一痛猛然惊醒，“等等，我刚才说了什么？”  
“我的真实名字，布鲁斯韦恩。”蝙蝠侠倒是很平静地戴回了面具，“您大概是在资料上看见过，氪星人的超强记忆，我猜。”  
卡尔把刚刚的恍惚置之脑后，有些遗憾地看着蝙蝠侠，“你很好看，不该遮住脸。”  
“适当的伪装有益于震慑敌人。”蝙蝠侠说，“但如果您执意要求，我可以摘下它。”  
“不不……这不是一个命令。”卡尔牵动嘴角想给出一个微笑，最终失败放弃了。他摆了摆手，“抱歉，我之前只是口快——你随意，不必等在这里，就像以前一样就好。”  
闻言，蝙蝠侠微微俯身行礼，“如有需要，您可以随时传唤。”  
4  
卡尔知道这是一个梦，毕竟天启星的战士绝不可能穿着完全不利于活动的装束、带着毫无用处的目镜、出现在连空气都洋溢着懒散和安逸的地方。他推断这里是地球——宇宙中只有为数不多的几个与他外形相似的种族，而科技如此落后的地方他只见过这一个。  
这个梦与以往不同，虽然经过治疗之后他对曾经的噩梦没什么记忆，但他肯定现在这种身体完全不受控制的感觉是陌生的。他被套在一副笨重的躯壳里，透过镜面他能看见这的确是属于自己的身体，只是做了一些无害的伪装，又表现得笨手笨脚。慈祥奶奶曾安慰他噩梦是正常的，孩子们总会因为过大的压力而有一些奇奇怪怪的想法，而慈祥奶奶会为他解决一切。他只是好奇，自己为什么会幻想成为一个脆弱生物的一员——难道天启星的战士会贪图安逸吗？笑话！  
卡尔在梦境中笨拙地穿梭于人群，显得无害又宽厚，他本人对此嗤之以鼻，却不知道怎么抢回主导权给这群羔羊们一点教训。“韦恩先生！韦恩先生！”梦中的他突然说话了，并且快走两步拦在了别人面前，弯腰伸手，“克拉克肯特，星球日报。”  
蝙蝠侠？！卡尔看着那个一直淡定到面瘫的家伙摘了面具一下子变得甜蜜温柔，瞬间涌上心头的震惊几乎让他当场吓醒。直到对方手心的热度通过指尖传来，卡尔才渐渐回神。不过梦境似乎对此习以为常，名叫克拉克的自己甚至熟稔地夺过了蝙蝠侠的酒杯，“我能要求一个清醒的专访吗？韦恩先生。”  
“当然，甜心。”他都不知道蝙蝠侠还能发出这么甜腻的声音。  
卡尔全程恍惚地跟着蝙蝠侠去了宾客止步的二楼，窗外漆黑的夜空中映着一个明亮的蝙蝠标志。蝙蝠侠关好房门在墙壁上摸索出一条密道，“做得不错，童子军。采访稿我晚些发你邮箱。”  
“你确定不需要帮忙？”克拉克问。  
“这里是哥谭。”蝙蝠侠把西装外套往后一扔，“把你那一套留在大都会吧。”  
克拉克手疾眼快地接住，“那么夜宵呢？你最喜欢的那家快餐店今天打折。”  
“卷饼加可乐，不要豆子。”暗门随之闭合。  
心情愉快的克拉克哼着西部小调把那件卖掉他都赔不起的西装挂在衣架上等待万能的管家，自己则原地一转露出衬衫下的S标志飞出了窗子——那个标志！卡尔感到万分熟悉却突然头痛欲裂，他感到梦境在崩塌，他就要醒了……不！不是现在！  
对梦境主人内心挣扎一无所知的克拉克飞在云层上，他摘掉眼镜之后变得强大且令人安心，但依然保留着与卡尔格格不入的那种软弱情绪。卡尔努力接受着一切矛盾，心中有个声音告诉他坚持下去就能得到真相。  
克拉克近乎于随风漂流地移动，中途突破云层从树上抱了一只猫，在撸猫的过程中被不痛不痒地挠了几爪子，最后无奈地把那个气鼓鼓的小家伙放到了地上。就像这座城市的守护者一样，猫咪转眼便消失了，克拉克重新躲进云层，继续向目的地飞去。  
“嘿，超人！”屋子里一个人探出头来和降落的克拉克打招呼，他身穿一件T恤衫，上面印着大大的JL图案。  
克拉克微笑着降落在这家快餐店的窗口前，“打包一份双人C套餐，卷饼不加豆子，谢谢。”他从披风口袋里掏出钱包。  
店主利落地一顿忙活，最后递过来一个纸袋，“如果你不着急的话，可以跟我合张影吗？从大都会搬走之前我就一直梦想能有一张和超人的合影，本来都快放弃了的，没想到你会来这里买我的食物！”  
“哦当然可以，我的荣幸！”克拉克亲和地和那个凡人凑到一起，对着镜头露出微笑和大拇指，“绝非恭维地说，你的手艺真的很不错。”他飞到半空回身飞了个wink，然后消失在月色里。  
“你来晚了——我早说了哥谭的猫不需要你救。”蝙蝠侠蹲在造型凶恶的滴水兽上，几乎与之融为一体。  
克拉克落到他身边摆开食物，“这次你可猜错了，是因为那家店主找我要合照。”  
“所以你路上没有招惹过猫？”蝙蝠侠抬起眼皮瞄了他一眼。  
“哦，这个，”克拉克眼神漂移了一番，还是点头，“好吧，我抱了一只。”  
“哼。”蝙蝠侠把可乐放在一边，从克拉克身上摘下几根长毛，“我很高兴你没有尝试无意义的撒谎。”  
“好啦布鲁斯，夜巡结束就不需要侦探戏码了吧！”克拉克抱怨着。  
你不能指望一个有超级速度的外星人和无所不能的蝙蝠侠在夜宵上耽误多长时间。美好的约会很快结束，蝙蝠侠擦了擦嘴，很礼貌地看向身边，“现在，请离开我的……”  
“这里是瞭望塔，检测到危险信号，请大家立刻赶到瞭望塔！”他们的通讯器突然响了起来。  
没有收到例行问候的克拉克开心到起飞，“超人收到。”他飘到蝙蝠机旁晃悠，“来点饭后运动？”  
“蝙蝠侠收到。”蝙蝠侠翻进飞机，“请保持对敌人的基本尊重，超人。”  
他们一起飞向一个太空站，开门迎面而来就是一位女战士。卡尔记得她，在进攻地球时她是一股强大的阻力，但在被他扔到火山里之后就再没出来，真可惜。梦境中她表现得十分严肃且略带愤怒。  
5  
“一个亚马逊绝对不会当逃兵！”戴安娜怒不可遏。  
“冷静，公主，我们在讨论战略。”哈尔终于有了点挑大梁的架势，“在那种情况下继续战斗只能造成无意义的牺牲，我们得想好计策再反击。”他看着狼狈的同伴们，“想想看，我们其实很有机会——第一次面对毁灭日版本的天启魔措手不及是正常的，但现在我们有了莱克斯提供的氪石支援，那群怪物不是问题，我们能赢——问题在于超人和蝙蝠侠，他们是我们的朋友和家人，我们不能像对付敌人一样对付他们，我们得帮他们摆脱控制。”  
戴安娜参与讨论，“我跟卡尔交手时有过沟通，他表现得完全不认识我，他的记忆似乎被修改了。”  
“这样的话很好解决。没有谎言可以是完美的。我可以用心灵感应带他寻找其中的违和之处，帮他想起真正的记忆。”荣恩说，“但蝙蝠侠的情况不像是洗脑，他仍然认识我们，只不过是……完全变了一个人。”  
“或许我可以帮忙，”夜翼说，“蝙蝠侠曾受过类似的影响，我可以尝试让他清醒。”  
“你太乐观了，”罗宾反驳，“如果蝙蝠侠能对哥谭动手，能针对我们所有人的弱点做出致死性计划，那么你之前的那种发言就不可能轻易唤醒他。”  
“的确。”哈尔予以肯定，“我询问过守护者，控制蝙蝠侠的莫比乌斯之椅是神器，虽然此前从未有过这方面作用的传言，但它的影响绝对不可能仅靠人类自身抵御。能对抗一个神器的只有另一个神器，这意味着——”他看向戴安娜，“公主，你的真言套索应该是最合适的。”  
“乐意之至。”戴安娜微笑。  
进展顺利。哈尔稍稍松了口气，“很好。那么我和荣恩负责超人，戴安娜和巴里负责蝙蝠侠。其他人去夺取天启星飞船的控制中心。”  
“那么达克赛德怎么办？”巴里问。  
“军团说他们剩下的人可以帮忙拖住达克赛德。”哈尔说，“但恐怕坚持不了太久，我们得速战速决。”  
6  
“卡尔艾尔，”卡尔猛然惊醒时蝙蝠侠正飘在一边打量着他，“你做噩梦了。”  
“不是噩梦，”他看着蝙蝠侠半张面具下苍白的唇还有些回不过神，“它就像是另一段记忆那样，非常真实……我看见了你，不戴面具和戴面具的，还有好多我在地球上见过的……战士们。在那里，我们都是朋友。我也不叫卡尔艾尔，而叫克拉克肯特……并且还有人叫我超人……这到底是怎么回事？”  
蝙蝠侠的表情被面具遮掩，他声音仍维持着平静，“只不过是日有所思罢了，缺少战斗让你变得软弱。你该找慈祥奶奶看看，我去给你安排一些健身活动。”  
“好的……”卡尔深吸一口气，“多谢。”  
“不必，职责所在。”蝙蝠侠转身飞出了这里。  
卡尔独自坐在床边晃了晃脑袋调整心情，便起身去找慈祥奶奶。  
然后，他遇到了梦境中的两个队友——绿灯侠和火星猎人。  
“动手！”绿灯侠低喝。  
大半思绪仍沉浸于逼真梦境，卡尔没能及时招架住攻击，而敌人显然抓住了这个漏洞。火星猎人在他身后浮现出来按住他的脑袋，“放松，超人，我不会伤害你……”  
与此同时，自称去给卡尔安排健身活动的蝙蝠侠正漂浮在达克赛德面前，“地球的守护者们不会轻易放弃的。与其被动等待，不如主动进行抓捕。我刚好知道几个他们可能的藏身处。”  
“为何突然这么着急？”达克赛德问，“毁灭日魔运作的很好，我不认为正义联盟会是威胁。”  
“不过是超人基因复制品的衍生物罢了，他们比不上最初的毁灭日，只要一点氪石辐射存在，它们甚至不如普通的天启魔，而地球上的氪石足够用了。”蝙蝠侠说，“此外——超人的脑控愈发不稳定，正义联盟可能会让他恢复。这种变量必须得到控制。”  
达克赛德同意了，“迪萨德会给你分配军队。”  
“我主达克赛德，”蝙蝠侠行了礼却没有离开，“如果我能活捉正义联盟，您可否放他们不死？”  
“我以为你讨厌那群懦弱的旧日同伴。”达克赛德不置可否。  
“是的。”蝙蝠侠陈述，“这是最后的仁慈，当做我与过去作别。”  
达克赛德对此表示满意，“如果他们不造成任何麻烦的话，可以交给你处理。”  
“我会保证他们不再麻烦。”蝙蝠侠无声无息地退下。  
独自走到走廊的拐角前，蝙蝠侠突然停住，“莫比乌斯椅，攻击模式激活。”  
“停下，蝙蝠侠！我们是来帮你的！”闪电侠躲过激光试图接近蝙蝠侠。  
蝙蝠侠甩开闪电侠后退，“帮我？我以为该是我试图帮你们——放弃抵抗，我会保证你们安全。”  
“需要帮助的是你，布鲁斯！”戴安娜用盾牌挡在面前仍难以行进，她当即取下腰间的套索一抛，“巴里，接住！”  
“好的！”神速力者看准时机立刻套住蝙蝠侠，“我很抱歉，蝙蝠，但你必须要离开这东西！”  
蝙蝠侠被两人联手拽下了椅子。戴安娜拉起套索，“你是谁！真言套索会让你想起！”  
“我就是蝙蝠侠，确认无误。”蝙蝠侠半跪在地上挣动着，“我只不过是看清了你们这群懦夫做不成任何事，所以我选择了一个更好的合作对象。”  
戴安娜质问，“合作对象？你为了什么合作？你和你的合作对象毁了哥谭，甚至正要毁了地球！你根本不知道自己在干什么！”  
“你觉得是我帮达克赛德毁了地球？哈，这可真好笑。”蝙蝠侠停止无用的反抗看向一旁的闪电侠，“我猜你依然没把自己那个阴暗的小秘密告诉大家——关于你是怎么为了救自己的妈咪改变时间，导致了一场世界灾难，又是怎么私自决定再一次改变时间，导致如今局面的？”他表现得胜券在握，“我们都知道被真言套索绑住的人不会说谎。顺便一提，我真得感谢你，闪电侠，否则我没有机会看清自己过去有多可笑——我明明可以简简单单地终结一切混乱，却偏偏为了一个伪善的原则而优柔寡断。”  
闪电侠深吸一口气，向神奇女侠伸出手，“戴安娜，相信我。”他的朋友毫不犹豫地把套索交给了他，“蝙蝠，如果你还记得我跟你说过的那条时间线，你就不可能忘记我给你带来的信。我不知道那上面写了什么，但是我见过托马斯，我知道他有多在乎你，他绝对不会愿意看到自己的儿子成为外星人的傀儡。”巴里紧紧抓住套索，“我知道你还在里面，蝙蝠，反抗它！想想你为什么成为蝙蝠侠！想想你的誓言！”  
蝙蝠侠咬牙嘶吼，“这里没有什么荒谬的……”他语气一顿，松懈下来，“……誓言。”他垂着头，“多谢。”他仰脸看向两位同伴，“我回来了。”  
戴安娜收起套索，“欢迎回来。”  
“所以我们现在怎么办，你和超人被控制的时候达克赛德一直在到处征战，现在OA被他炸了，绿灯军团剩下的人不得不转移去莫戈，地球上到处是毁灭日版本的天启魔，他们甚至在抽取地心能量。”闪电侠突突突说了一堆，“我们要怎么办？你又从莫比乌斯椅那得到什么吗？我们要怎么对付达克赛德？”  
蝙蝠侠摇了摇头，“达克赛德是神，我们无能为力——但是他并非万能，我们可以把他送到足够远又没有科技的地方，像宇宙中的一片极寒地带，足够困住他就好。”他快速收拾好心情，“现在我们先去救超人。”  
戴安娜拦住他，“荣恩和绿灯已经去了，我们可以去帮小辈们夺取飞船控制权。”  
“不，你们去帮他们。”蝙蝠侠换了一个方向，“我得先去资料室黑进主机，删除有关新版天启魔的数据记录。”  
“赫拉保佑你。”戴安娜托起闪电侠飞走。  
7  
伤疤总是难以痊愈，但是拜时间所赐，在正义联盟的努力下，地球终于回归了和平宁静。  
“还好损失仍在控制内，真高兴我们不用搬去另一个星球。”闪电侠站在修好的瞭望塔窗前看着蓝色的星球。  
“正义联盟从不放弃，所以我们总能解决问题。”超人在阳光中闭了会眼，扭头微笑着看向低头工作的蝙蝠侠，“嘿，布鲁斯，今晚要我给你带夜宵吗？你喜欢的那家店有折扣。”  
蝙蝠侠不轻不重地哼了一声，“折扣？那家店从不打折，如果你是冲着套餐赠送的蝙蝠侠周边去的，我劝你放弃，那一个系列的蝙蝠镖只有三种，所谓的第四个版本工厂早就停产了，实在想要的话可以去我那拿个真的。”  
“你怎么知道我在收集这个？！”超人惊喜交加。  
而黑漆漆的顾问还是那副从容的样子，“蝙蝠侠无所不知。”  
超人不服气地顶嘴，“是吗？我猜他还是有不知道的事情的。”  
蝙蝠侠终于收起电脑抬头，“你指自己准备拿来向我求婚的戒指？”  
“什么？！”原本还有些自得的超人猛地一窜，又伤心地落回地面，“拉奥啊，你就不能让别人有个机会准备惊喜吗？”  
“我本来不打算说的，但是你非要挑衅我。”蝙蝠侠反咬一口，“顺便提醒你一下，你真的应该好好调查一下珠宝店的大老板是谁的——尤其当你想把对方的名字刻在戒指内侧时。”  
“我会好好记住韦恩家的产业分布有多广的。”超人打起精神凑到搭档面前，“所以，你会接受我的求婚吗？”  
“我说你应该先按照原计划尝试一下，”蝙蝠侠站起身走向传送台，“现在这种事绝对不可能的。”他调整好坐标站上去，“夜宵要卷饼加可乐，并且你知道的——”  
“不加豆子！”超人愉快地接口。  
一旁的神奇女侠无奈地笑笑，“噢，男孩们！”

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想让超蝙自己解决负负得正的，但感觉过于狗血恋爱脑了，所以还是加了点剧情orz


End file.
